Short Love Stuff
by Rhylin Sweet
Summary: Just some one shots and drabbles. Writer's block is EVIL I tell you. EVIL! Mostly Kuwabara centered. but various pairings. Meh...
1. How Much?

Its 12:46 at night. And I'm here. Doing nothing.

I'm basically gonna use this to cure my writers block and stuff but who cares…

I just got off the phone with my bf and this idea came to me.

Kuwabara/Hiei

How Much?

It was cold. Not that Hiei would admit it. Even snuggled up in Kuwabara's warmth, Hiei shivered a bit. Thinking back on his lover Hiei looked up into his lovers eyes.

"How much?" Kuwabara gave him a strange look. Hiei countered with a timid frown.

"Alot" Hiei smiled and kissed his cheek. "How much is that?" Hugging him tighter Kuwabara whispered "So much that it hurts" Satisfied, Hiei relaxed against the taller male and slowly drifted to sleep.

**(Page Break!)**

"How much?" The red head dropped his groceries in surprise. Bending down to pick up a quickly escaping orange, Kuwabara replied "Alot" Hiei picked up the fruit and tossed it in the air, catching it in his hand again. "How much is that?"

Not hesitating Kuwabara whispered "More than your mind can comprehend"

Hiei snorted and threw the orange at his lover who caught. But he had made the mistake of blinking; next thing he knew, Hiei had vanished.

**(Breaking the page!)**

"How much?" Kuwabara almost fell from his perch in the tree. Why was Hiei asking this now?

"Alot" Hiei shifted and stared out with his crimson eyes.

"How much is that?" The red head turned to stare at his short lover. "Too much"

Hiei gave a short chuckle then slid his sword out of its sheath. "Kurama and Yusuke just gave the signal. Let's go." Then he jumped down from the tree, leaving Kuwabara to stare at the now empty space, and then he too, jumped down.

**( Another one? Aw man...)**

Turning his face away Hiei let his tears fall, making dark spots on his already dark cloak. Kurama was hugging a sobbing Yusuke in the corner.

Kazuma Kuwabara lay on the hospital bed, eyes closed. He was only resting, for now anyways. Soon Yusuke's howls of sadness caused Kurama to lead him out, nodding to Hiei on the way out.

A frail hand touched Hiei's hair.

"Don't cry love. It was bound to happen sooner or later. It's been a nice 89 years Hiei"

Hearing this only made Hiei's small shoulders shake and convulse all the more.

Clutching the old weathered hand tightly, Hiei outright sobbed.

Kuwabara tightened his hold and took in a painful shaky breath.

"Hiei, How much?" Kissing the red head softly Hiei chuckled the replied "A lot"

Smiling through his tears Kuwabara whispered "How much is that?"

Sobbing every so often Hiei whispered back "I love you so much Kuwabara. I love you _so_ much! Please don't leave me alone. I love you too much to keep track"

"Don't think I ever heard you say that many words at one time shrimp"

Hiei only smiled and ignored his tears.

Even when the doctors and nurses rushed into the room, screaming and taking orders, Hiei did not move. Yusuke let out a series of loud sobs. Kurama was shaking him, asking him what happened.

Who cared? Hiei briefly thought of the vial of poison hidden in the apartment he and his lover shared.

I made this longer than I thought.

Did you guyz understand it? Me and my bf usually have this conversation.

_Bizcuit: BLAH BLAH BLAH how much?_

_Me: A lot_

_Bizcuit: How much is that?_

_Me: A kabillion jillion million!_

So yeah. I Love Kuwabara. Yay!

I think I made a mistake….

I think this fic is uploaded rong or sumthing.

O god if it is like…email me or sumthing…


	2. Cute

Um…I think sumfin went wrong with chapter one….

I just like KNO it. I changed and edited and I KNO sumfin is still wrong with it…

Meh….I suck at this writing thing, but I'm going to continue to torture you cuz I love you guyz oh so very much

Hiei/ Yusuke

**Cute**

(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)(\/)

Hiei officially hated school. Or more precisely he hated the little brunette who forced Yusuke to attend this hell hole. Was it wrong to want to stay in with your mate to have sex and cuddle all day? Jeez…

But if not for the school, the girl would have no place to take his lover.

Then he suddenly remembered the movies, the arcade, and other places the idiot girl would most likely drag his mate off to. Not if he slit her open first…but then the fox and Koenma would be on his ass about it….

Hiei let out a sigh. His brain hurt. He was bored and sleepy, and Yusuke wouldn't be let out for quite some time now… Leaning against the tree trunk Hiei slid his eyes shut and listened to the passing cars and the distant chatter of students.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx** (I think I like this a lot...)

Hiei would probably slit his stomach open if he knew, but Yusuke thought his little love was so cute right then.

Curled up like a cat was his Hiei. His back to the tree trunk, snoring slightly. The spirit detective's shoulders shook in laughter as he spotted a bit of drool slipping over his cheek.

It took everything he had not to laugh out loud. Picking up the small fire demon, trying his best not to wake him up, Yusuke walked home.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **(For sum odd reason…I feel stupid…)

Rubbing crimson eyes, Hiei stared at his surroundings. Immediately recognizing them as his lovers' room, Hiei sprung from the bed and jumped down the stairs.

Yusuke was in the kitchen, throwing a dirty bowl into the sink. He smiled at Hiei.

"Bout time you woke up! You slept all day. It's almost seven"

The midget (sorry I couldn't resist. Midget. lol. No offence) gave him a small glare said dispassionately "Would it have really mattered? You're in that building everyday, all day. It's actually a nice break from all your whining and complaining"

Yusuke struggled to keep the slight hurt he felt inside. "For your information I ditched school to be with you." Then he grinned "You looked so cute asleep under that tree. Awwww" Hiei flushed darkly. "I am _not_ cute." Yusuke snorted. "When you're awake."

All Yusuke got as a warning was a growl, before he was skidding across the carpet from a vicious tackle.(Ouch…rug burn….) Hiei's eyes glowed menacingly at him.

Giving a nervous laugh Yusuke wrapped his arms around his dark haired love.

Nothing but silence passed between them for about half an hour.

Then an angry but timid voice whispered in awe "You really think I'm cute?"

Yusuke was laughing too hard to give an answer.

**End**

Sumfin's really wrong here…

Ok I'm finished but I feel all weird. O god I'm hungry. I gotta get off my fat butt and do sumfin...

Um like. Read and review and stuff… 


	3. Rose

I seem to be on a power high. Yay!

Um like. I'm in the mood for sum serious lovin!

Let's get this OVER with!

Kurama/Kuwabara

**Rose**

Everyday started out like this. He would wake up and see a rose on his lovers' pillow, but today...today there was no rose._ Hm. No rose this time. Maybe he got tired. He's probably getting tired of me too._

Kuwabara rolled over to think, snuggling with his lovers' pillow, refusing to cry even though he was alone.. _Kurama never stays. Kurama never cares. Kurama never loves._

He silently repeated these words over and over, blocking out the morning sounds of the outside world. A sinister chuckle flew from his lips. He didn't even know why he cared anymore.

Kurama only came in the night. Made love to him, told him that he loved him! Only to leave while he slept, a rose on a pillow. Like an apology.

_Roses aren't apologies, love. Actions speak louder. Actions you have never taken. Seems you don't care anymore._

Kuwabara loved the fox too much to deny him. But he hurt too much to keep this going. To wake up every morning to a garden flower. An apology. Alone. Now it seems he would be waking up truly alone now. No apologies to comfort him.

After his morning sulk, the red head stood up and stretched, preparing to make breakfast.

Scratch that. He was too depressed to eat. Meh….

_Maybe I'm doomed to this. Like an endless cycle. Ah... too much thinking, not enough sulking._

So caught up in his thoughts of despair he failed to notice the smell of bacon **(IIIIIITSSSSSSSS BACON! Baconbaconbaconbaconbacon!) **and eggs, as he opened the door.

Till they ended up all over him. "Fuck…" Kuwabara stared down into large green eyes.

Kurama lifted an eyebrow and bent down to pick of the ruined breakfast.

His taller friend just stood there, staring.

Kurama had turned around to head back for the kitchen when he heard a small question from his love. "What are you doing here?" Kurama had his head tilted to the side.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You've never been here before"

"So I can't change?"

"It's so sudden"

"I'm guessing you're so used to me being _not_ here, that you hate it"

Kuwabara frowned at the tone of voice. It sounded hurtful.

"I don't hate it. I'm very happy that you're here. It's just…"

Kurama shifted. "Just what?" Kuwabara shrugged "Nothing I guess." He wrapped Kurama in a crushing hug. Kurama hugged back. "I'm sorry for not being there. All those past times"

"It doesn't matter"

"I hurt you"

"True, but I forgave you every time. As I will continue to do"

"But I still hurt you"

"I miss the roses now. They never talked this much."

"Shut up and eat your breakfast"

"I'm wearing it"

Kurama gazed up at his lover, green eyes glazed over. "Then lets have hot sex in the shower" then proceeded to drag him off to the bathroom.

"Roses never did anything without my consent either"

"Shut up and take off your pants"

"Yes sir"

**End**

Yay….

I feel pretty…o so pretty…I feel pretty and witty and gaaaaaaayyyy!

XD lol. I was on a power high from my little yet wonderful reviews!

Thankz everybody! Read and review. Flames r welcomed. Long as it's a GOOD one. Dudette!


	4. Candy

Whee!

**Kailyhaley: **Dudette! You rock so hard! Yep. I took on your request. Now I'm gonna do a Kurama Hiei! This one's for you too!

Kurama/Hiei

**Candy**

"Oh dear god in heaven! What the hell did you do Hiei?" Staring at the utter chaos in the kitchen, Kurama struggled to keep a straight face. Hiei was covered in flour and sugar. Adorable. Simply adorable. He briefly wondered if he could take pictures before Hiei caught on…

"I _tried_ to make one of those silly things you always give me" Silly things…silly things…AH! "A hot pocket?" Hiei grumbled. "Yes. A blasted hot pocket. Didn't work out the way I wanted"

Kurama turned his back on the kitchen and Hiei, shoulders shaking. "Hiei…what does...flour…got to do…with hot pockets…?" Kurama let out a snort of laughter. Since his back was turned he missed Hiei's scowl.

"I blew up the microwave 'cause it wouldn't obey" Kurama lifted both hands to his face, covering his mouth. "Oh…? Really now…?"

Hiei huffed. "Yes! So I tried to make my own" _Mistake number one…_

"But I didn't know how" _Mistake number two…_

"So I asked that book your human mother is always looking at while in the kitchen"

Leaning against the wall Kurama struggled to talk without laughing. "The cook book?"

"Whatever you call it. I asked it to tell me how to make one. But it wouldn't tell me"

_Mistake number three…_

"Hiei giggle it's a human book. laugh therefore snort it does not talk"

"I figured that one out on my own fox" Kurama could practically felt the glare boring into his head. "So…you took out your anger on my kitchen…?"

Hiei glared.

Staggering up the stairs Kurama yelled. "Let's get you cleaned up Hiei!"

Then proceeded to laugh his life away.

Insert hot bath sex scene here **(blame _them_ not me)**

Kurama turned from the cute sight of his blanket swallowing Hiei.

He looked like an incredibly angry yet cute chibi. He pulled out a bag of gummi worms.

"If you're still hungry I got some candy" Crimson eyes glared at him from the fluffy prison.

"You remember the last time I had the stuff" fond memories of bike riding, bouncing, singing and hippos danced in Kurama's head.

"Fox!" The red head snapped to attention. "Wuzzat…?" "I refuse to be drugged again"

Kurama scoffed. "You weren't drugged. You were on a sugar high"

"I was singing while hugging a hippo"

"You make it sound bad. It was nice. I got pictures of it"

"How the hell did you get those!"

"I kept the real negatives. I won't show them to anyone."

"Give me a damned gummi worm" Kurama threw the bag at him.

Chewing on the red gooey candy Hiei growled. "If anything happens…"

"Nothings going to happen I promise! You have me here. To use up all your energy."

"Sounds good"

"Bet it does"

**End**

I can so totally imagine Hiei surrounded by broken kitchen thingies…covered in flour.

Ish so cuuuuuute.

Ok that's it. I'm tired. Its 1:32 am. I think I did this wrong. But I don't care. I'm gonna take a break for a day. Skool starts on Monday yaaaaay.

I feel strange.


	5. I Am

I'm sure vidfics are supposed to be different. Like a music video. But I said "Screw that shit" so I'm doing this instead. It's 4:33 am now….I need help fast.

Yusuke/Kuwabara

**I Am**

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. And I am dying._

(Zoom in on a tall fiery haired teen. Standing alone, Kuwabara stares at the camera. Obvious pain written all over his face) 

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. And I have friends._

(Distant yelling can be heard outside a dojo. Fade out, then fade back to inside the dwelling. Kuwabara and a smaller red eyed man are yelling at each other. Everyone around is drinking and having a good time. The smaller man sneers and Kuwabara flushes. Close-up on Kazuma and his red face. Zoom out to a group scene. A green eyed red head calmly says a few words that leaves the small demon embarrassed and the room laughter. Fade out)

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. I am part of a team._

(Kuwabara and Yusuke are back to back. Yusuke has his arm cocked, ready to fire his famous spirit gun. A few bruises decorated his naked chest. Kuwabara was no better. A long gash ran from his collar and twisted across his chest to his back. Charging forward Kuwabara cuts down the low class demons in his way, Yusuke backing him up. Cue a green vine whip coming from nowhere and clearing the way. Dark fire erupted from the left and half the demons burned in its power. Kurama and Hiei walked from the forest. Yusuke breathed a sigh of relief while the taller smiled. Flash to black)

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. And I am in love._

(Fade in to Yusuke and Kuwabara. From first glance it seems as if its homework. But as the camera zooms in they are actually looking at romance books. Scrawled across one of the covers is the name "Keiko" Yusuke stares at the ceiling and voices his opinions.)

(Flash to Kuwabara's face. Which is red. He stutters something. Camera backs up so you can see both teens. Yusuke is sitting up now, a small blush on his cheeks. He shrugs and crawls from the bed to sit in front of Kuwabara. Kuwabara leans forward and kisses him gently. Yusuke pulls away. Zoom in on Kuwabara's hurt face. Yusuke grabs him and kisses him fiercely, pulling him to the floor. Fade out)

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. And I am loved back._

(A huge red heart takes up the screen, till it breaks in half and you see Kuwabara leaning against the lockers in school. The camera moves all around, catching all the decorations of red, white and pink hearts, cupids and arrows. Valentines Day banners are everywhere. Camera is behind Kuwabara but focuses on what's before him only a few feet away. A red faced Keiko is thrusting a candy box into Yusuke's arms. Focus back on Kuwabara, his head is down, face turned away. Focus back on Yusuke, staring at Kuwabara's retreating figure. Flash-forward to Kuwabara answering the door to his house, a surprised look on his face. Yusuke is there. Thrusting a box of chocolates at him. Kuwabara look from the box to Yusuke's blushing face. He drops the box and pulls the detective in for a kiss, shutting the door behind them. Fade out)

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. And something is wrong._

(Black. A wine glass falls from nowhere and breaks. The sound echoes as the glass breaks in slow motion. Fade in to Kuwabara and Yusuke yelling at each other. Kuwabara waves his arms as he shouts. Yusuke shoves his lover and screams something particularly nasty. A fight ensues. Kurama leads Kuwabara away. Zoom in on his bruised face and dripping nose. Fade out, and then back in to Hiei holding his sword to Yusuke's throat. Zoom in on Hiei. He is close to Yusuke's ear, whispering. Cut to black)

_I am Kazuma Kuwabara. And I am dying._

(High in the air the camera zooms in on a lone figure atop of a tall building, teetering close to the edge. The camera faces downward, focusing on 3 running figures)

_I am dying_

(Cut to flashback. Kuwabara is standing next to an almost closed door. His ear close to the opening. Camera peers through the crack and finds Yusuke whispering furiously at Kurama, Hiei and Koenma about something. The camera pulls back and turns to focus on Kuwabara's tear stained face.)

_I am hurting._

(A side view of Kuwabara. He is the lone figure atop the building. His eyes widen slightly and he turns to face Yusuke, Kurama and Hiei. They are staring at him with worried faces. Focus on Yusuke, the camera follows a tear as it slips from his brown eyes, down his cheek and wets the ground)

_I am…I am…_

(Flashback sequence. A messy room. Adorned with old comic books strange non human items and cat toys. The body of Kuwabara can clearly be seen on the bed, sleep.)

(Flash to the door as it opens. A mischievous Yusuke slips through and jumps on the bed, rousing the red head from his slumber. They laugh and Kuwabara steals a kiss. One…two…camera zooms in on their joined lips. They fall off the bed lip-locked)

_Who am I?_

(Flashback sequence. Kuwabara is falling to the ground. His cheek red and bruising from Yusuke's punch. A stunned Yusuke bends down to comfort him, his eyes filled with sorrow. Zooms out from Kuwabara's POV as he pushes his lover away. Not ready to forgive)

_I don't know who I am!_

(Focus on Kuwabara's smiling face as he takes a step over the edge, falling. Cut to the others. Yusuke running to the edge yelling, screaming. Hiei and Kurama right behind him. Cut to Kurama, whipping his hand back he flung his rose whip down the side of the building. Intent of catching his friend)

_Kazuma…Kuwabara…_

(The whip is successfully around Kuwabara's waist. Cut to the relieved and teary faces of his team mates. Back to Kuwabara. Summoning his spirit sword, he breaks the whip and continues to plummet)

_I am...hurting…_

(Yusuke Kurama and Hiei all have identical horrified faces. Watching as Kuwabara falls to his death. Flash to Kuwabara, his face is calm and serene. The camera focuses on the tears.)

_I am dying…on the…inside…_

(Hiei and Kurama struggle to keep Yusuke from going after his lover. Cut to Yusuke's face, red and crying, screaming. Cue black. Cue glass breaking. Echo fades)

_It no longer matters_

**Normal POV**

Kurama patted Yusuke on the back. "There was nothing you could have done."

Yusuke continued to cry. "Kurama, he ripped your whip like string. He was _determined_ to die. I hurt him so bad. So bad."

**End**

Um. I think I did bad. I think I made this a WEE bit long…or maybe not….ah…..who flipping cares! its 5:04 am now…was it sad? It made me feel like cheese.

Um. Read and review and stuff…and whatever….

Im counting on you **Kailyhaley!**

I'm thinkin about a keiko/yukina fic now…


	6. Unexpected

**JoannaKuwabara: **All this encouragement and praise is makin' my head explode! XD every time I think of Keiko/Yukina. I draw blanks. So yea…This one's for you Dudette!

Surprise couple

**Unexpected**

"I'm sorry but I cannot let you pass. Master Koenma is in a very important meeting right now"

Hiei leveled the ogre with a glare. "George, if you don't move right this second…"

The small demon was cut off as the blue ogre was blasted into the other side of the office.

"Urameshi, that was unwanted help. I could've handled him." Yusuke scoffed "And wasted time in the process. Let's go"

The two warriors walked down the chaotic hallways till they reached Koenma's office.

Yusuke almost opened the door fully when Hiei put out a hand to stop him.

"I smell blood. Lots of it" Yusuke powered up. "Then let's kick some ass"

"Yusuke, you idiot. The blood is fresh. The killer is probably still in there. Lets surprise him" Yusuke gave Hiei a strange look. The demon shrugged "Kurama said I should try new tactics" Yusuke and Hiei peered through the crack in the door. **(You know what I mean!)**

To their relief and confusion, there was Koenma, in his teenage form, unharmed.

From the point of view they could see fallen demons. Blood splattered the walls in intricate patterns. Hiei's eyes narrow on the tall cloaked figure stand before Koenma's desk. His dark green cloak had fresh blood stains on it. He couldn't get a scent. The blood was too strong.

"I guess it's safe to assume this stranger is the slayer" Yusuke poked Hiei in his side. "Ssshhh!" Koenma rushed to the cloaked figure stared up into a face neither Hiei nor Yusuke could see. Lifting a hand to the face Koenma whispered through his binky. "You're covered in blood. You didn't have to kill them all" The stranger coughed and lifted a hand take Koenma's. "What was I supposed to do? Let them kill you? No! Never!"

Yusuke winced. The voice was raspy and scratchy. As if he had a cold. Yusuke's eyes widened in sudden realization. No…it couldn't be….no…no…NAAAAHHHH!

This time Hiei poked Yusuke in _his_ side. "What's wrong?" The detective shook his head "Nothing" Yusuke focused back on the little drama before them.

Wrapping his arms around his obvious lover Koenma smeared his cheek slightly in blood as he pressed his face to the others chest. The two hidden males glanced at each other. _That _was unexpected. The stranger took Koenma's face in his hands. He slowly pulled the binky from the prince's mouth with a popping sound, and bent down to kiss him. The teen prince made a moan from deep in his throat as he was backed against his desk.

The stranger moved from their boss's face to his neck, making the toddler turned teen bite his lower lip in pleasure. "Aaaaahhh. Lets do it right here." His lover pulled up from his trail of kisses. "But what about the others? Aren't they coming soon?" With a desperate look at the clock Koenma gasped out "They always come late. We have at least an hour"

Yusuke bristled. _Of all the times to come on time…_ "This is getting interesting" Yusuke stared down at the fire demon. "You're weird" Hiei shrugged. "Blackmail" "Sure"

Hiei's eyes widen at what happened next. The stranger reached around his lover and seemed to unhook something. Koenma's clothes just slid off his body. "Interesting indeed" Yusuke couldn't help but get slightly aroused at the sight of the prince laying across his desk, naked and blushing, biting his lower lip in anticipation.

Hiei was focusing on…other things. _Oh god. It must be ten inches long…and he's only half hard…_In a raspy whisper Yusuke voiced, "This is so wrong" Hiei nodded.

"Koenma," came the scratchy voice of the stranger.

"Take this thing off. No one will see you but me. I want to see you, love"

Slowly the stranger took off his cloak. Yusuke covered his mouth when he saw, what he saw, when he saw it. **( XD lol) **Hiei just stared. And stared. And stared. He took off his bandana and stared more with his jagan eye. And stared. And stared more.

Yusuke felt numb._ Please no…oh god…it's so…UNEXPECTED!_

"Koenma…"

A moaned "K-Kuwabara…" was his reply. Yusuke let himself go. He fell backwards with a shriek, his legs kicking the door open more.

Kuwabara and Koenma turned to the sound. Kuwabara threw his cloak over his lover and ran to stand over Yusuke and Hiei. His face was red. "What are you doing here!" he screamed. Staggering to his feet, Yusuke yelled back. "What are _you_ doing _here_, doing _that _with _him_! You told me you were too sick to come!"

Making an unintelligible sound Kuwabara summoned his spirit sword. Yusuke 'eeped' and ran for his life while screaming "I'm your best friend! How could you not tell me!" to which Kuwabara replied "We just started a few weeks ago! Is privacy so wrong!"

Soon their screams faded away, leaving Hiei and Koenma to stare at each other.

The brunette gulped. Kurama burst into the room, breathless. "Sorry I'm late. My mother collapsed. Why are Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting? Koenma? …What's with the cloak? You naked or something?"

The prince flushed. "Hiei…Kurama…this is so…unexpected..."

Hiei gave a dry smirk "I'll say"

**End**

I had fun doing this. It was fun!

So there you go **JoannaKuwabara!**

Anything? Anything at all? Did you like it?


	7. Keiko's Diary

**JoannaKuwabara: **gonna miss u gal! I'll be sure to have a buncha stories for u!

**Kailyhaley: **Yo.

Kurama/Keiko

**Keiko's Diary**

**April 24, 2005**

_Yay! It's about time I got back home. Yes, I was kidnapped. _Again. _It's like Botan and Yukina don't exist anymore. Not that I _want_ them to get kidnapped! Oh hell no!_

_But what disappoints me the most about the whole kidnapping thing as that Yusuke never saves me. He's always fighting the demon boss while Kurama or Kuwabara saves me._

_Just once. ONCE! I'd like Yusuke to save me. Pick me up in his arms and carry me home._

**April 26, 2005**

_Me and Yukina played Uno today. She beat me. 77 times and counting. I think she's cheating. But she's so CUTE! She's too cute to cheat. But damn. How the_ hell _does she do it!_

_I saw Yusuke and Kuwabara practicing. Yusuke looked so sexy. But alas. All his attention was on Kuwabara and the fight. Kurama gave me a pretty white rose today saying I was too beautiful to look so sad._

_Why can't Yusuke be like that?_

**April 27, 2005**

_Yusuke fell asleep in his lunch again today. All this late night practicing with Kuwabara is really taking its toll. Not that I was complaining! I spent the entire lunch touching his face and running my hands through his hair. He's so wonderful. Practicing so hard. So hard to save me from future threats._

_Although he won't say it I know he loves me. Kurama and Hiei dropped by during lunch to say hi. Kurama kissed my cheek and I thought it was sweet._

_Why doesn't Yusuke ever do that?_

**May 2, 2005**

_Oh dear, oh DEAR! I'm sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. And I'm scared._

_Genkai was too injured to heal Yusuke, so now _both_ Genkai and Yusuke are in the emergency room._

_I don't like hospitals. A hospital is where people die. Family and friends alike. _

_I'm too scared to write. There goes Kurama. Maybe he knows what's going on_

**May 3, 2005**

_I feel better. Kurama held me close and told me how Yusuke and Genkai are going to be fine. Just fine. He took out his handkerchief and cleaned my face. "There. All pretty again!" Kurama is such a joker. But a gentleman as well._

_I wonder if Yusuke would do that for me…_

**May 10, 2005**

Tears blotted out some letters. Not fully legible

_I just found out something…rrible! Yusuke wasnt doing late nig..t practice!_

_He was…aving sex with…wabara! All my drea…All my hopes…_

_I ..oved Yusu…e! _

_I …ave spent the last 7 da… with Kurama-kun. He is t… only one who seems… care!_

_I ca… hear …suke knocki… on my door. _

_I don't want to answer it._

**May 12, 2005**

_I am not fully over my depression, but Kurama is helping me see this through. Such a wonderful man, Kurama._

_I have no ill-will towards Kuwabara and Yusuke. Just slight anger because they didn't tell me. Kurama is taking me to the fair today. I can't wait!_

**May 13, 2005**

_Kurama won so many plushies for me at the fair. I can hardly walk! My favorite one is a little yellow duck with green glass eyes. It's so small I can carry it in my pocket. To remind me of Kurama and this day always!_

**May 27, 2005**

_Kurama asked me if I loved him. I told him yes._

**May 29, 2005**

_I asked Kurama if he'd save me if I was kidnapped. He said no because he would never let me out of his sight._

**June 3, 2005**

_He made love to me. And he keeps looking at my finger. My ring finger._

_Excuse me while I faint._

**End**

Just in case you didn't understand the teary diary entry.

**May 10, 2005**

Tears blotted out some letters. Not fully legible

_I just found out something horrible! Yusuke wasn't doing late night practice!_

_He was having sex with Kuwabara! All my dreams…All my hopes…_

_I loved Yusuke! _

_I have spent the last 7 days with Kurama-kun. He is the only one who seems to care!_

_I can hear Yusuke knocking on my door. _

_I don't want to answer it._

So there. There goes my fic. Wow. Didn't think it'd come to this. Um.

Read and review and stuff!


	8. Road Trip

School has me on edge. 12 million bookz to carry is NOT fun. Used to it. But HATE it.

Ugh. Here ya go.

**Road Trip**

**"_I-I…uh…"_**

"Ok Yusuke. Put your foot on the brake…THE BRAKE!" Kurama threw his red hair out of his face and glared. Yusuke looked sheepish. "Sorry Kura-chan. I told you I barely passed my test!" the red head leaned backing the passenger's seat and sighed. "Yeah I know. I was there when you crashed through the wall into Kuwabara's classroom."

Yusuke chuckled evilly, and then looked in the rearview mirror.

**"_Wow…I should punch your lights out for that shrimp!"_**

"They're still not talking" Kuwabara and Hiei were in the backseat. Sitting as far away from each other as the car would allow.

**"_You're such an imbecile! I don't even know why I'm here!"_**

Putting his hand over his dark haired lovers' Kurama smiled and turned to look in the back. "You guys ready back there?" Hiei snorted. "Why did I have to come?"

"Cause I asked you to" "Whatever" Kuwabara stayed silent, staring out of the window. Sulking and brooding.

**"_Then why are you still here? Oh wait! Never mind! It was to kiss me!"_**

Yusuke hit the gas and they sped off. Kurama wisely buckled his seatbelt and took out some aspirin. Kuwabara stared off out the window, watching the houses blur past.

**"_Since you're obviously angry, I think I will leave now" _**

While Kurama jabbered away at Yusuke about pedestrians, Hiei glanced briefly at Kuwabara. His face was indifferent and cold. Almost sad.

**"_Now hold on just a second shrimp! You can't just k-kiss me and LEAVE!"_**

The detective made a sharp right. So sharp that he barely missed hitting 2 old ladies. During the turn Hiei started to slide on the leather seats. Just a-sliding….sliding towards Kuwabara **(I find this SO much fun! Whenever my parents or sister turns really sharp or fast I slide to the other side. It's so cool. I'm like "WHEE!") **

**"_I can do whatever I damn well please human!"_**

Kuwabara was more than a little bit uncomfortable when the little fire demon's hips bumped into his. Neither moved. The taller glanced at Hiei; he was blushing and looking away. Hiei moved to scoot over to the window but an arm was locked tight around his waist.

**"_W-well. I just meant that it's uh…RUDE to k-kiss someone without asking! Who said I even wanted to kiss you anyway!"_**

Kurama glanced in the rearview mirror at the two in the back. He resisted screaming in frustration. Kuwabara had his arm around Hiei's waist, looking out the window, blushing. Hiei had his hands on Kuwabara's arm as if to push it from his waist, but he never did. His face was pink.

**"_Well you weren't complaining!"_**

Yusuke made another sharp right and jerk the vehicle to a stop at the light. The fox demon rubbed the bump on his forehead. "Yusuke…" "What! I stopped this time!"

"ARGH!" Slowly, Hiei leaned back and rested his head on Kuwabara's legs. When the light turned green again the orange haired boy lifted Hiei into his lap.

**"_I was too occupied to complain!"_**

Red eyes gazed into the blue sky, desperately trying to ignore the strong beautiful face in his line of vision.

**"_Well you're sure complaining now."_**

Thinking that Hiei was staring at him, Kuwabara blushed more and more.

**"_Ugh. Why did you even do it in the first place?"_**

The idiot driver made another sharp right. To keep Hiei from flying out the window, Kuwabara held him tight. His best friend smiled in the rearview mirror while he twisted the wheel, ignoring Kurama's shrieks of mercy.

**"_I wanted to"_**

Ignoring all around him, the fire demon entwined his fingers with the oaf's.

_**"…"**_

Yusuke slowed down and eventually stopped. The two in the backseat did not notice.

**"_I'll go now"_**

Putting his lips to Hiei's ear, Kuwabara whispered "I was confused."

Hiei nodded slowly and relaxed more into his arms.

**Epilogue**

"Wow that was a short trip!" Kurama paused in hitting his head against the dashboard. "Yusuke…love of my life…idiot of all time…you only drove around 3 blocks! THIS IS YOUR HOUSE!"

The spirit detective blinked. Then blinked again. "Least I won't feel homesick! I knew this place looked familiar!" He dashed out the car and into the house.

Kurama looked in the backseat at the two sleeping warriors. How sweet.

**End**

Whee! I like this driving plot…thingy…I'm gonna use it again for another fic! Recyclation! Or sumfin like dat. Hope you enjoyed and stuff…and stuff and stuff.

R and R. think I coulda done better? I think so too!


	9. Emotion

I feel so bad for sum reason. Im feeling really bad lately. Is it depression again?

Yusuke/Kurama

**Emotion **

Kurama never thought he'd seen a more emotional person. Yusuke wore his heart on his sleeve, as some would say. You could always tell if he was mad or happy or sad. Only one look could tell. Kurama would spend hours just staring at him from the safety of trees and other things to hide behind.

He didn't think the detective saw him or sensed him. Too dense. But Kuwabara did. Kuwabara _always_ did. The tall youth would glance briefly at where ever the fox was concealed and smirk. Yusuke would always look too, a puzzled expression on his face, clearly thinking his best friend nuts. Then Kurama would scowl and change positions. Youko **(Youko, Yoko. I DON'T care!)** hated everyone and everything. Kurama only hated Kuwabara. At least during these moments.

It was during a hot summer day that things spiraled out ofcontrol. **(Least I'D like to think so)**

Kurama was always watching, staring at his comrade. His facial expressions were a wonder to him. Such emotion and passion from one boy. The redhead tuned out Kuwabara and focused on Yusuke. _Keep your eyes on the prize._

Today the two friends were in a fast-food restaurant, seated by the window. (Kuwabara did it to MOCK him! He just KNEW IT!)

He couldn't really hear what they were saying and he couldn't read lips well.

From the comfort of the bushes the redhead watched as Yusuke tilted his head back and let out a beautiful laugh he couldn't hear, but had heard so many times it was as if he _could_ hear it. Kuwabara said something else and chuckled. His obsession let out another howl of laughter.

Kurama noted with delight how the detective's face changed. Yusuke had a disgusted look etched in his face at the sight of his friend's meal, but it melted away into a smirk as he stole a fry. Kuwabara yelled at him and Yusuke smiled, clearly not scared or upset, just amused and content with himself.

Kurama sighed. Yusuke had so many emotions, so many faces. So hard to count them all, but he did. And he kept track. He didn't know whether to feel proud with himself at such an accomplishment, or disgusted and ashamed at his obsession.

He chose the former. Easier on the brain. So busy in his own mind, he didn't notice that Kuwabara and Yusuke were leaving.

Being the fox that he is he caught their scent and followed them to the park. The demon let out a small dreamy sigh from within the tree he took refuge in. The black haired boy had a small smile on his face and his cheeks were pink. His fingers were twisting around each other as he walked next to Kuwabara. He was nervous but happy.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" the intruder put a hand over the red head's mouth to deafen the scream. Hiei! Sneaky bastard! Removing his hand, the fire demon repeated the question. "Nothing" the taller replied. Hiei gave him The Look. "Bullshit. Why were you staring at Urameshi and the idiot?" Blushing hotly at being caught Kurama stuttered, "Cause I can. Why are _you_ here?"

Kurama couldn't tell if he was going crazy or if Hiei really was blushing. "Cause I can too!"

"…"

"…"

"Works for me"

"Yeah me too"

Both demons turned to stare at the two best friends sitting on the park bench. Just sitting and staring at the sky, smiling at something deep within. Hiei shifted. "Why are you _really _here?"

Kurama glanced his way. "Cause I need to do something" He saw Hiei's hand clench slightly. "Are you _in love_ or something? Who is it?" Blushing Kurama muttered "It's no one!" Hiei shifted again, more stiffly this time. "Is it Kuwabara?"

Kurama lifted an eyebrow at this. Interesting much? He smirked. "Yes," he drawled. "I love Kuwabara very much" He noted with satisfaction how Hiei's hands clenched and unclenched. "Really?" Hiei said in a strained tone. "How come?"

Kurama searched for an excuse. He pretended they were talking about Yusuke. "I don't know really. Kuwabara is just everything I could ever want. He's the one for me. Why? Do _you _love him?" Kurama's voice was slow and dripped with sweetness. Hiei gritted his teeth.

"Kuwabara is a slow and incompetent fool! I could never love him in any way, shape or form. If you want to infect yourself with stupid then go ahead!" **(Oh god. I LOVE this phrase! I'm gonna use it A LOT A LOT A LOT!)**

A gasp was heard from down below. All they saw was Kuwabara and Yusuke staring back into their eyes. The tallest of them put his head down and ripped his arm from Yusuke's. "Kuwabara…" The teen fled. Yusuke didn't even try to go after him.

His face was sad. Pale cheeks and a frown that would be permanent if it got any deeper. Then the detective turned to glare full blast at Hiei. His anger and sadness swirling in his aura, making him fiery. A rustle was all Kurama heard. Hiei was gone. Idiot, it was so obvious about how he felt about the tallest member of their team, and vice versa.

Kurama jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Yusuke. No need to hide now. They were silent for along time.

"Do you…do you really love Kuwa?" The question from silence startled the fox demon. He blinked and blinked again. "No I don't. I was only kidding" He noted with glee, the relief and happiness in Yusuke's eyes. His cheeks returned to their pink color.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

Yusuke turned the other way and held out his arms, as if welcoming the sun into his soul.

Kurama stared and stared. Simply beautiful.

"I hear you like staring at me" Kurama sputtered.

"Wh-where'd you hear _that?_

"Kuwa told me. And for the record I like you a lot"

Kurama found himself speechless. Yusuke turned around and winded his arms around Kurama's neck. "I hate dancing around the subject. " 'specially when its _me_"

Kurama leaned down for a kiss, he knew wouldn't be rejected. He briefly wondered how his friends were making out.

"It would seem so"

**End**

I made this WAY longer than I Intended it to be. But I had a lot of pent up emotion so….YEAH! Hope you liked it. This one seems diff from all my other ones.

Anywayz. I'm thinkin bout starting a Valentines special…thingy….

Since I can't wait till February 14, 2006 and neither will you guyz. Maybe tomorrow.

Or next week. Soon as I can.

Ok readerz! Do What You Do Best!


	10. Valentines Special 1 Love

I feel utterly retarded. My wonderful friend Kutari just informed me that I had an **Anonymous Review **button.

_**Kutari:** Did you allow guests to review?_

_**Me:** You can do that! I thought it was like…automatic_

_**Kutari:** Um…no its not. You gotta click the button_

_**Me:** Where's the button?_

_**Kutari:** I dunno_

_**Me:** Holy shit! **(frantically looks for button on profile thingy, finds and clicks)** I DID IT! > _

_**Kutari:** Cooly!_

So there u have it…proof that morons…really DO exist…GO KUTARI-CHAN!

_Surprise Couple_

**Love**

Standing alone in the rain on a supposedly romantic day was really no fun. At all.

Valentines Day. Saint Valentines Day.

What a bunch of shit.

All those times he told me that he loved me. And it all turned out to be a lie. A big fat ass lie. He 'supposedly' fell out of love. Damn you Kuwabara. How dare you blame me for the path of your emotions? Now I'm stuck here in the rain, with a broken heart. All because you lied to me. Because you never cared.

No one ever cared.

The rain stopped abruptly. At least it seemed so. I vaguely heard someone calling my name frantically. Turning slightly I saw a dear friend. Shizuru Kuwabara, holding an umbrella over me. Did I really wanna see her right now? After her brother dumped me like rotten eggs?

It didn't matter anyway; she was taking my hand and leading me away. I slipped on a puddle and landed on my back, vision fading fast. She was leaning over me, brown hair spilling over her shoulders, calling my name loudly and worriedly.

I blacked out

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

I woke to the smell of cigarettes and cat litter. Kuwabara's apartment. A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to see _her_ again, cigarette firmly between her pink lips, staring at me with questioning eyes.

"What the hell were you doing out there in the rain? You coulda gotten a cold! Or mugged or worse! Jesus Christ! The hell is wrong with you?"

She pressed a mug of tea into my hands and sat on the sofa across from me. She gave me an aggravated look, looked away and took a long drag from the cigarette.

"So you gonna tell me what happened or what?"

Staring down at the mug I ran a hand through my hair and straightened my sleeve.

"Kuwabara rejected me" Shizuru's eyes got wide and she choked, and coughed. The cigarette dropped from her fingers and she stomped on it as she coughed.

Placing the mug on the coffee table I walked over and thumped her on the back and she breathed normal again.

"What do you mean he rejected you! You're…YOU!" she wheezed.

"Yes," I said bitterly "I'm me and Kuwabara didn't like it" It was silent for a few minutes.

Then Shizuru wrapped an arm around me and rocked me gently, telling me not to cry. It was then that I noticed that I _was _crying. Then I looked at the floor. Oh Wow. I'm crying so much…look at my tears. I cried even more and told Shizuru everything.

How I had finally figured out that emotion called 'Love' and the many different forms it took on. How I spent hours trying to get the chocolate just right. The way Kuwabara looked at me when I shoved it at him, red faced and hopeful.

I broke down into hysterics as I voiced how he had gently refused me, telling me how he loved Botan. The girl who had become like a sister to me.

Shizuru held me so tight I thought my ribcage would break. Finally…I whispered to her, how I screamed at him, screamed my life away and cried a million rivers. How lovely he looked…even as he walked away from me, saddened at my reaction to his love for another.

"No one," She started "No one should experience this pain. It's my not brother's fault or your's or any one's but fates. Please forgive him and yourself" And she rocked me.

And I kissed her and she kissed back. And like that scene in the rain, she took my hand and led me away. I closed the bedroom door behind us.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx **(12 yrs later)

I got a light smack on my back when I fiddled with my ring.

I stared at the grave and couldn't cry anymore. I cried so much. And I will continue to cry. But not today.

She was gone. My only pillar of light was gone. Kuwabara laid a hand on my shoulder and I almost broke down. Shizuru did that to me. She calmed me down with that gesture.

Kuwabara must've sense it because he quickly removed his hand and smiled at me, silent tears flowing.

Everyone was leaving now. But I couldn't stop staring at it. A simple granite stone that marked where my beloved's body lay. I looked at the spot next to her, my reserved spot for when I die, which, considering my bloodline, won't be for a while.

I fiddle with the ring again. I miss her so much. 11 years of love and happiness. A faithful and beautiful wife. A wife, who smoked constantly, screamed at me, kicked me out of bed so I won't be late and burned toast. Yes. A perfect wife.

I heard my brother call for me. I glanced at the grave once more and willed the tears not to spill. I lost.

"Yukina!" I turned and started jogging towards the gang. Sad faces all around. Shizuru would hit every single one and scold them. I chuckled.

"Coming Hiei!"

**End**

I think this came out rather well don't you think?

The first in the Valentines Day Special Thingy

You think I should branch this out as another story? I think I might.

What do you think?

LaterzDudette


	11. Valentines Special 2 I Don't Understand

My friend, Isaac _a.k.a_ Iziku, pressured, annoyed and BLACKMAILED me, to write this. Not that I didn't have fun doing it. But it wasn't of my own freewill…**:Insert glare at said friend:** But I love the idiot so this is for him…. This is the Valentines part from the _**I Am**_ chapter. Just not in …vid fic form…

Yusuke/Kuwabara

**I Don't Understand**

I swear I don't know what day it was. Hadn't even noticed. I mean, all the hearts and red outfits and kissing didn't clue me in. Neither did the millions of love letters in my locker. Or the cookies along with it. And the nice lingerie. Which was nice. Hmmm… It wasn't until I saw _them_. Oh god, it was a mob. Was I really that popular? What happened to "Yusuke's so scary. I'd never date him!" or "I'd die before dating that thug" Was it some kinda happy dust or what?

Hmm…

What's that sign say? Valerie….Valetone…..Valentines! Well. That's explains everything now. Now I had to come up with a plan. A plan to get my ass outta here unnoticed ….  
I got nothing. Come to think of it…I never had a plan for this day. Maybe it's becuase I never know when it's gonna pop up next. **(Idiot. It's a planned day. Once a year. God. Who made you so stupid? … Damn….) **

Wonder if Kuwabara has this kinda problem...

_On the second floor of Sarayashiki Junior High, Kuwabara opened his locker and drowned in the boxes of chocolate and love letters. If you got a close up you would see **Kookie Romance** on pretty much all the valentines._ **(That's me!)**

I guess I'll never know then. It's almost time to book it, bell's bout to ring. I slipped from my hiding place in the closet and blended with a passing crowd. It was quiet for a while. But that soon ended in a few minutes. It was then that I noticed that green will never blend in with blue. End.

After the 50th wave of girls disappeared I tried in vain to fit all this _crap_ into my locker. Damn. Where was Kuwabara? I'm fending them all off on my own here! I managed to get it all in there, somehow. Wait a minute….Is this even my locker? I debated for a while and decided it didn't matter. Their problem now.

I'd be lying if I said that a tap to my shoulder didn't make me scream like a girl. Embarrassing. This is why I will deny viciously in a court of law if it is ever brought up. I turned around to see Keiko, all cute in her uniform, blushing and looking down, kicking the ground with her loafers.

I briefly thought of Kuwabara in a girl's uniform, blushing and kicking the dirt. _"Hi Yusuke…"_ Bringing a hand up to my nose I coughed loudly. Bad thoughts. Bad. Sexy, but _baaaaaaddd_. "Are you ok Yusuke?" I sniffled what little blood had trickled out and wipe some on my shirt. It needed to be washed anyway.

I focused again on Keiko and watched her fidget. I got a bad feeling about this.. "It's a nice day Yusuke" I nodded "Yeah. It's a very nice day" To be mauled by females. "It's um…Valentines day Yusuke" I looked around at all the hearts and paper mache crap. "Really? Hadn't noticed at all" She flicked my forehead "Smartass!" "No. _Nice_ Ass." I sighed when she ducked her head to hide her deepening blush.

"So, Watcha want Keiko? I gotta find Kuwabara" I saw her grimace at Kuwabara's name and heard the clipped tone in her voice. "Yeah, I guess. He's probably alone somewhere, sulking about having no valentines"

_Three hallways away Kazuma Kuwabara stuffed chocolate in his mouth from a box with **Kookie Romance** scrawled on it. He fingered the small chocolate kiss in his pocket he had for Yusuke as he walked. He sneezed._

"All the more reason for me to find him then! Later!" I felt a delicate hand on my arm as I almost made my escape. _Now_ what? "Here!" A giant round, red box was shoved into my arms and I almost lost my balance from the force. I looked from the top of Keiko's bowed head to the box and tried to ignore everything around me.

I wondered if Kuwabara had gotten me a valentine. Probably did, but with all those other valentines and crap I couldn't tell. Taking a deep breath I turned around and prepared to forget everything up to this point, but I stopped dead when I saw him. Kuwabara was leaning on the lockers a few feet away. Our eyes had only held for a brief moment but I could tell something was wrong.

Before I could say a word he turned around and swiftly walked away. Wow. Now what?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Again I ask myself. Now what? It's not like I did anything wrong. I threw a rock into the pond. All I did was stand there while Keiko expressed her love and devotion through candy. I threw a bigger rock. Why did it feel wrong? A bigger rock, the splash wet the knees of my pants. Kuwabara was a guy anyway. Normal guys don't give guys valentines! Took both hands to lift this rock. But we weren't normal guys.

I let the next rock slip from my fingers, missing my foot by mere hairs. Chocolates were still not normal. Maybe something else. Like a strength potion or something. Something nice. Something odd. Like a cat? Nah, he has those already. I've already deemed chocolates as odd. I have nothing else. A card? He'll think I'm cheap. Which I am, but lets not get into that.

If I showed up at his house naked he'd like that present. I smothered a laugh. If _he _showed up at _my_ house naked, shit, I'd like that present too. Hm. Naked. The school uniform image came back and I was caught in the moment. School uniform, _then_ naked. That could work. That could _so_ work. Make up wasn't my thing, but on Kuwabara…maybe… hmmmm.

I was still debating the theory when someone flicked my head. "Yo you ok?" Quickly wiping the blood from my nose and lips I turned to face the intruder. It was just some guy. He was eye level with me and had shorter black hair. He stared at me through blue eyes. He had on all blue. Blue pants with a long sleeved blue shirt with a huge rainbow on the front.

I'll be damned if he wasn't gay. He put a hand to his neck and fiddled with a chain that had the male planet sign on it. "You ok man? You were spacin' out and bleeding"

Taking a cautious step back I replied "I'm okay." The guy took a step closer to me. "It's valentines day. Shouldn't you be with your girlfriend and or boyfriend?" And Or? This guy was nuts.

He smiled at me and for some odd reason, I told him everything. "Oh well" He smiled at me with his perfect teeth and I growled. "'Oh well'? I tell a complete stranger a part of my life all I get is 'Oh well'? Well you're no help…whoever you are"

He stood up and waved to some girls a few feet away. One was dressed in all red, the other in purple. Freakish Power Rangers. "David, sweetheart!" said the red one. "C'mon baka let's go!" said the purple. Oh god this was all so stupid. Valentines Day, insane girls, power rangers and a mad…um…friend. (After all that's happened, should I still call him a friend? Or a boyfriend?) Now what?

I might as well get this over with.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

To save what little masculinity I had I pushed the box of chocolate at him. I took a certain satisfaction in watching his face morph from anger to shock, and then he blushed and tugged me inside, pushing a tiny Kiss chocolate into my hand. Sweet.

I couldn't help but notice the empty boxes of chocolate around the couch as Kuwabara led me upstairs while I tried to strip him. I saw the name **_Kookie Romance _**on some of the boxes. I resolved to add her to my hit list as I locked the door with a loud click.

**End**

This took me a whole 2 weeks. I coulda done better. But GOD. It was like…FUCK! I mean with the hurricane and the plane ride and the school work I was like….damn!

But thanks to Iziku I got it outta my system!

So this is Valentines special two! Imma make 3 more and then imma start on Halloween! Then Christmas then new years! And…whatever else I can find!

Any requests? Imma try my best to do them! I swear for GOD imma do ALL of your requests! May not be my NEXT story…but its gonna me done. If it takes me a month. Its GONNA be done! Okaiz! Read and Review plz!

Laterz Dudette


	12. Valentines Special 3 Fake It

**JoannaKuwabara: **You _enjoy_ giving me challenges don't you? lol. Soon as I can, I will write it!

**JovianShe-Wolf: **Here you go! Half of your request.

Hiei/Kuwabara

**Fake It**

"The fuck is that?" This earned him a glared from the red haired teen.

"It's a valentines shrimp!"

"Oh. Why are you giving it to me?"

Kuwabara blushed a bit and glanced around. "Cause you're supposed to give it to the person you like, love…."

Hiei stared at the red foil on one of the many heart chocolate pieces. "What's the point of all this? You can simply say it!"

Another glare was directed his way. "Maybe 'cause it's supposed to be romantic!"

"I don't _do _romantic. You know this"

A mumble. "Don't I know it. Cheap bastard…"

"Eh?"

"Nothin' Hiei. Just…take the fuckin valentine!"

The fire demon smirked then chuckled. "Don't pout. It doesn't suit you very much."

"Asshole"

"Bastard"

"I hate you now"

"The joy it brings knows no bounds"

"Midget asshole"

Red eyes glared as they narrowed on Kuwabara's back.

"Useless bastard"

The taller male huffs and grumbles. Kuwabara hears some crumpling and turns around and gasps.

Mimicking his shorter lover Kuwabara says "The fuck is that?"

"Don't start"

"Why didn't you tell me you got me a valentine! Oooh and its white chocolate…"

"Cause its fun to watch you squirm" Kuwabara tried not to be irked by the unnaturally white grin from Hiei.

"That's not fair. So you _knew_ it was Valentines Day and got me one? How _romantic_."

The red head laughs as Hiei's left eye twitches.

"Don't be such a girl. So…after we give them to each other…now what?"

"…"

"Sex…?"

A third glare, more powerful than the last two, was blasted at him full force.

"So _that's_ why I got a valentine! My body."

"Stop being such a woman. Kurama made me buy it. And I did becuase I...I feel things for you"

" 'I feel things for you' God Hiei. What a pick-up line. Start a book."

"I can take my valentine back you know"

"But can you take the _things_ you feel for me back?"

"I hate you"

"Mutual"

"Bastard"

"Asshole"

"…"

"…"

"I do love you, Kuwabara." Hiei almost gagged on the words. He felt it deep in his heart. But to say it aloud…it was so...strange.

"It's odd to hear you say that"

"You wanted romance!"

"And you gave me the creeps in the process"

It was silent for a while, both men thinking about what to say. Then Hiei said the first thing that popped in his mind.

"So…sex?"

"Argh!"

And with that said, Kuwabara turned around on the bed and seethed in his anger. Hiei debated on whether to crawl across the bed to comfort him. Well…he hadn't said _yes_…but he didn't say _no_ either…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

As the black haired man laid on his chest, Kuwabara wondered if he should tell Hiei that he only got the valentine cause it was on sale at Wal-Mart.

…

Nah.

**End**

I did this in 15 minutes! And it came out…alright I think. Very short tho…very short…

Um. I hope I lived up to your request!

Laterz Dudette


	13. Valentines Special 4 Interference

Okaiz. Here we go.

**JovianShe-Wolf, Kailyhaley, JoannaKuwabara**

You guys are like my main reviewerz. Reviserz….WHATEVER. I just wanted to saaay… Thank You. and I'll prolly be sayin it more often

Kurama/Kuwabara

**Interference**

"David! Where's Kookie?" Flipping a page in his magazine David gave Bizcuit a long look with his blue eyes and went back to his magazine. "She's on a mission with Kutari, in Yu Yu Hakusho universe 247. Romance. Why?" He turned a page and Bizcuit sat down next to him. "She never tells me anything. I'm her boyfriend! How come you always know where she is?"

Pointing to an ad in the book David murmured in an oddly amused voice, "Oh look. Blue thongs are on sale…."

"David!"

"What!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Two figures stood atop a tall building. The girl in red let out a sigh. "It's been two weeks and tomorrow is Valentines Day. I can't wait!" Pushing her purple shades back on her nose the female in deep amethyst smiled. "Yes. Then we can go home" "Shopping first"

The purple clad girl almost fell to her death. "Sh-shopping! Why!" she turned toward her companion and saw her red goggles over her eyes, sitting on air and tapping invisible computer keys.

"David sent me an email. That's why we're going shopping when this is over"

"And why…?"

"Blue thongs are on sale"

"Kookie!"

"What!"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Two weeks?" Kuwabara nodded. Yusuke made kissing noises while laughing. "Ha-ha! You've got a secret admirer" The red head punched his arm, which only made him laugh harder. "Don't laugh. It's kinda creepy. But nice at the same time. I mean, c'mon, some weirdo is leaving a bunch o' roses on my doorstep every morning?"

The dark haired boy shrugged. "Maybe their dedicated." He made kissy faces again "And in love!"

And that's how Kurama found them. Kuwabara had Yusuke by his shirt and off the ground, shaking him. While Yusuke was laughing and saying "Kuwabara I love you! ha-ha!"

"Die! Oh- hey Kurama!" The demon coughed. "Um, hi. What's going on?"

Still a good two feet off the ground Yusuke beamed at him. "Kuwabara has some strange freak giving him roses every morning" Kuwabara dropped Yusuke and blushed profusely. "It's just some girl who likes me…" From the ground the detective voiced "Or a guy! Could be a guy!"

Growling under his breath Kuwabara said "Yes. Or a guy. Whatever" Standing and brushing himself off, Yusuke gave the fox a look and said. "What are you doing here Kurama? Your house is on the other side of town."

A deep blush settled on is cheeks when Kurama noticed Kuwabara's brown eyes boring into him. "I'm meeting someone. She should be here by now" As if on cue a voice yelled "Shuichi!" The three males look across the street and saw a girl in all purple, waving a pair of purple tinted shades in the air and smiling.

Yusuke smothered a laugh. 'Three guesses on her favorite color" Kuwabara snorted. "She looks like a grape" Kurama frowned deeply. "She's my friend. Don't make fun of her. See you later!"

The watched the red head cross the street and walk away with the girl. The detective patted his best friend on the back. "Don't look so down" "That's his girlfriend. I know it is."

Yusuke gave a nervous laugh as he watched Kurama and the girl walk around the corner, laughing. "He wouldn't have a girlfriend and not tell us. Would he?" Kuwabara shrugged off the feeling of cold despair. "Let's go to Genkai's"

"Ok"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"He thinks I'm a freak" Kutari waved her hand and dismissed it. "As soon as he finds out it's you, he'll confess his undying love"

Kurama snatched the romance book from her hands. "These are dangerous. Stop reading them" Trying not to pout the dark haired girl swirled her straw in her soda.

"Valentines day is tomorrow. Do the flowers one more time, and we'll see what we should do next." The red head demon only stared at his rapidly melting ice cream. He stood up. "Maybe I should tell him. I could tell him right now" Swirling her soda with the straw, Kutari shook her fist but didn't get excited.

"You go get him Shuichi! Prove your affection" Kurama sat down with a **plop** and held his head in his hands. "I can't do it" The girl smiled and patted his back. "We can always wait"

"Waiting is good."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

It was late in the night and Kutari just stared at her friend. "You can start at _any_ time ya know. No pressure" Kookie smiled and smoothed down her red blouse. "I'm on it Tari-chan!" Then Kookie slipped her red goggles over her eyes and literally sat on air and started pressing keys only she could see.

Kutari sat on the edge of the roof and waited. Kookie was in a whole other world only she could access.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Friday. Valentines Day. Joy.

The only human in the Rekai Tentai **(I was agonizing over if I spelled it rite. Did i?)**

Turned on his computer and sat quietly while it loaded up and signed on. After looking at his favorite sites he went into his regular chat room.

**HyperSonicLove:** Hey there Buddy. Been a while since u came in. hows that rose stalker doing?

**Swordster690:** Shes going pretty strong.

**HyperSonicLove:** Or he. Could be a boy. Maybe u should confront him/her

Kuwabara stared at the words on the screen. Yusuke had said that too. Hm. It could be a guy. And it could even be Kurama...No. No. It couldn't be. He laughed it off and typed.

**Swordster690: **Maybe.

**HyperSonicLove: **maybe? NOW. Do it NOW. Stay up all night wif me and catch him

**Swordster690:** I'll think about it

**HyperSonicLove:** Ok. Have u read that article in the paper about the hurricanes? That's just sad

And it continued like that the entire night. Kuwabara didn't even notice the time until he sense something outside and looked to the window at the rising sun. As he walked to the front door he wryly noted in the back of his mind that he'd been tricked by his online friend and stayed up all night.

The tall teen opened the front door and heard some hurried footsteps that where getting farther and farther away.

Completely ignoring that he was still in pajamas and barefoot, Kuwabara leaped over the roses on the porch and down the steps and towards the footsteps. His admirer obviously heard him because the hurried steps turned into a frantic run.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh damn. Why did Kurama have to run?" Kookie shrugged

"Maybe we should just…oh I don't know…"

"Hm…Kookie, it's still winter is it not?"

The girl with shocking white hair nodded "Fosho. It's February so winter is just about to kick the bucket"

The dark haired girl in purple licked her thumb and made an invisible slash in the air and a bow came down into her hands. Kookie looked on in confusion and then smiled. "Kutari-chan is most smart when Kookie is not!"

An arrow materialized in Kutari's hand and she put it in the bow and aimed at Kurama's feet.

" One…Two…Ice!" And she let the arrow fly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Kurama mentally cursed himself. He was so busy running he hadn't even noticed the big patch of ice on the sidewalk. It practically came out of nowhere!** (If He Only Knew. IF HE ONLY KNEW! lol)** Winter Really Sucked.

So of course he slipped and crashed on his cute little ass. But luckily Kuwabara had seemed to stop following him, he heard no footsteps. But as he turned around he found the teen standing a few feet away, staring at him hard. Oh. Shit.

Seeing the object of his dreams and affection just standing there and staring at him made him blush, embarrassed. Not embarrassed at being caught. Embarrassed at the fact that, even though he was caught, he found a barefoot, sweaty, panting and flushed Kuwabara in pajamas extremely arousing. Ain't that some shit.

"It was you, Kurama?" The green eyed demon nodded.

"Was it…some kind of joke?" Kurama gave himself mild whiplash because of the hard way he was shaking his head. His emerald eyes watched Kuwabara blush more and fidget. "We're kinda a long way from my house but…wanna come over?"

He wasn't mad? He wasn't gonna rip his insides open? "U-uh. Sure"

And they started walking. Kurama remembered Kuwabara state of dress and bristled.

"You shouldn't leave the house barefoot! It's still a bit chilly out here. And there's ice patches"

"Well it's your fault. Besides, I'll be fine" The taller one took Kurama's hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

"I'll be just fine"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"That's so sweet! Lookit! It's my Kuwa-chan!"

"Kookie, noooo. No fraternizing with the characters"

Pout. "Meanie"

**End**

And so it ends. The story I mean! I made this longer than I wanted it to be. I think it came out good if I DO say so myself. Which I DO. So There is ur other half of…request.

Whether u like it is up to u….i hope u do! And like…review and like…stuff.

Much luv. Peace.

Laterz Dudette


	14. Valentines Special 5 Rookie

I did my best. I HAD to add OC because otherwise. It woulda been like…HORRIBLE. And I think I did pretty good I think…This has NO valentine theme to it cuz...i couldn't find one and i was sleepy...I'm so sorry ;-; It's 6:28 am. been up all night.

**Rookie**

"Why can't I have a weapon like yours?" Kookie shifted her red goggles and looked from the blonde rookie to her weapon,a chaos mallet. She laughed. The rookie frowned. "It's not funny! Your weapon is so cool. I want it!" Kookie continued to laugh.

She cleared her throat. "I gave you a sword. You sliced through the cafeteria" The younger girl winced. "I gave you a gun. You almost massacred the Destroyers" Both women chuckled darkly at the memory. "I gave you a fan. You destroyed half the training school in a span of two minutes. You broke _my_ record! But I'm gonna let you have a weapon like mine? A giant wooden mallet?"

Kookie laughed again. "Now just aim at that tree over there. With the target on it." The rookie set the pink arrow in the bow string and scowled while her mentor shifted the goggles over her eyes again. Bows and arrows were something that Kookie trusted her with. _Let's not mess this up! Prove yourself!_

She let the arrow go. It hit some guy with flaming red hair. Oops…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kurama! Are you ok?" The green eyed beauty patted his chest and coughed for a while. God! It was like someone stabbed him in the back! Hurt like a bitch too! Kurama looked up and met Yusuke's brown eyes. And looked deep. And deeper still…

"Ano…Kurama doesn't look too good." Kuwabara watched the strange exchange between his best friend and the fox demon. Hiei was ignoring him, staring in the trees. Something didn't seem right. Not right at all. Yusuke had the urge to blink. But for some reason he couldn't. Maybe Kurama was hypnotizing him. Naaahhh.

Kurama leaned forward and kissed the brunette. Yusuke's eyes grew wide and Kuwabara started a coughing fit while yelling. Hiei just…stared… and stared.

The small demon turned away from the scene at the smallest sound. Almost like a cry of distress. THERE! Up in a high tree he saw blonde hair. The head retreated back into the leaves. Son of a…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rookie squealed. Oh my god! Oh my god oh my god OH.MY.GOD! She flipped through the pages in her character identification book.

The guy she just hit…was Kurama. Bishounen number 23. Dear lord and she HIT him! The rookie cast her silver eyes to her mentor. Luckily she was too busy in whatever the hell she was doing with those goggles to notice her distress. Ok, ok. Maybe I can fix this!

But that weird black haired guy….she flipped through the pages again. Shino…Sasuke…Yusuke….ah ha! Hiei. Bishounen number 24. Dear lord,She was soooooo fucked.

_Why do I keep hitting the cute ones!_

She stopped her mental ramblings and fixed another pink arrow into the bow again. She aimed for Kurama, who was now hugging some dark haired guy. Suddenly she was pushed back. Hiei stood in front of her. He glowered at her with his…sexy… crimson eyes. Ahem. Squealing again the rookie let the arrow go. It settled deep into Hiei's chest. Pulling out the now fading arrow, the small demon prepared to slice her head off when he doubled over.

Still scared, the blonde kicked him in the stomach, sending him to the ground. Oops…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kurama get off!" Rather put out, the red head let go of Yusuke. Kuwabara just stood there. 'What the fuck is going on. First he collapses and now he's all over you like you're his life support, and now Hiei's gone!"

"He is my life support!" and Kurama gripped Yusuke's hand tightly in his.

**CRASH**

"Hiei! Where the hell did you go!" The small demon sat on top of a presently K.O.ed Kuwabara and stared into Yusuke's eyes deep. And deeper still. Yusuke began to feel queasy. Not good. The spirit detective glared at him and Hiei blushed, turning away. Yusuke almost fainted. What the fuck was going on!

Kurama, sensing Hiei's feelings, latched onto Yusuke's left arm, growling. Hiei's eyes glowed with obvious hate. Not _fucking_ good at all.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

NOOOOOOOOO! The small blonde girl slammed her head against the tree trunk and stomped her foot childishly. ARGH! A million times! ARGH!

She glared at her currently unavailable mentor. If she asked for help, she'd get scolded and might never graduate….if she _didn't_ ask for help…she might make it worse. Or better. FAITH! MUST HAVE FAITH! She warily slipped another pink arrow into the bow. She studied her target (Hiei) for five minutes straight, intent on not messing up.

But then Kurama pushed Hiei, and he fell on top of some red haired guy who looked unconscious. She aimed again. She let the arrow fly, confident this time. Hiei stood up and charged at Kurama. With Hiei gone, the arrow was aimed at the unconscious teen on the forest floor. The rookie clawed at her face in frustration.

As if things couldn't get any worse, some brown haired guy popped up and the arrow sunk into the back of his head. He collapsed on top of the unconscious boy.

The rookie briefly wondered if falling from this height would kill her…

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

His head felt like it was going to explode. Sitting up slowly, Kazuma Kuwabara blinked his unbelievably…cute….brown eyes. He felt a weight on his legs and looked to see Koenma, in his teen form, sprawled over him. He started to shake him.

"Oi! Get up shorty! Kurama and Hiei disappeared. I think he was the one that clocked me" Koenma groaned and whispered "Kazuma? My head hurts" The prince hissed around his binky and looked at Kuwabara. And stared deep. And deeper still…

Kuwabara started to feel uneasy. Kurama was staring at Yusuke the same way. "Koenma?" The said prince blushed and turned his back to him, his hands flying to his face. The red head felt like fainting. "Koenma? Why are _you_ here anyway? You hardly ever leave your office." Still with his back to the taller male, Koenma replied "I was trying to reach you guys for a mission. But no one answered. So I decided to come down and see what was wrong."

He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Kazuma?" Kuwabara looked at him, restraining a sigh. "Uh, yeah?" The brunette sat himself in Kuwabara's lap, leaned against his chest and said "My head hurts" Kuwabara looked down at the incredibly cute blush decorating his boss's cheeks and found himself heating up as well.

Well, _damn_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Yusuke had no idea to get them to stop fighting. Hiei's left arm was bleeding quite…a lot. And Kurama or rather Yoko, had blood dripping down his back from a gash at the back of his head. Not good. Really not good.

"You stupid fuckers! Stop fighting and come with me to Genkai's! You're gonna kill each other if you keep this up!" Both demons growled.

"Never Yusuke. Not until this filthy fox admits you are mine"

Yoko's eyes glowed with unholy promises "As if Yusuke would look twice at you. He belongs to me"

Yusuke blinked. _Since_ _when did I become property?_

Because Yusuke was too fucking distracted by his thoughts, he yelped when Hiei grabbed him and pitched him over his shoulder. Yoko's tail fluffed out in anger.

With one haughty look, Hiei disappeared. Yoko followed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The rookie got tired of planning her suicide and decided to give it a last chance. She placed arrows in between all her fingers in his right hand. Four. She hooked them in the bow and prayed to all the gods she knew.

_Please. Let this work!_

She watched them whistle through the air at her targets, twisted a blonde strand in shaking fingers.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Tripping over Kuwabara's long…sexy…legs, Ahem, Hiei dropped Yusuke who tumbled into Koenma. Yoko, going too fast to stop, his strong…powerful legs…pumping…AHEM!

The fox demon tripped over them all and crashed head first into Kuwabara. And then the arrows came. Yoko's body had blocked the arrow that would've hit Kuwabara. Sadly (thankfully) Kuwabara was in everyone's line of vision. The poor boy now had to deal with two demons, a prince and a half demon.

All fighting for his affections…tearing his clothes off…hmmm. Orgy anyone?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Rookie! OH MY GOD! What did you do!"

"Oops…" Kookie, finally deciding to check on her charge, was stunned. "You caused a mass five way orgy!" The blonde looked down, dejected.

"Good work!" Eh!

"Arrows aren't your thing. But we're gonna find something for you. Now you need a name." the younger girl looked at her mentor. "You can keep calling me Rookie"

Kookie chuckled, "I was thinking, Calamity Jane. You're majorly accident prone girl"

"Rookie Calamity Jane then!"

"It has no ring to it"

"Argh!"

**End**

And this is where I commit seppuku and all that good shit. Meh, i was too tired and sleeping to go over it andstuff, if their r typos and stuff like dat, PLEASE forgive meThis was TOO LONG. TOO WEIRD. TOO POINTLESS. I'm sorry that I TOTALLY butchered ur request **JoannaKuwabara**. NOW I SHALL DROWN MYSELF IN A BOTTLE OF ORANGE SODA…!


	15. Behind The Scenes

MEH!

**Koorimechick: **Crazy! CRAZY! HOW DARE YOU CALL ME CRAZY! I'm clinically insane .. lol XD I take dat as a serious compliment! I'm glad u like my story Dudette! This one ish just for uuu!

**Behind The Scenes**

Kuwabara chuckled at the various knocked out gang members around him. "That'll teach you to mess with me!" A voice from afar yelled "And CUT! That's a wrap people! Good job today, good job. Now go home"

Everyone on the Yu Yu Hakusho set relaxed and started chatting and packing up to leave for the day. Kuwabara rubbed at his eyes and two contacts popped out. "Damn I hate these stupid things…"

He ran a hand through his gelled hair and smiled when it fell across his face and into his eyes. Damn, he hated the gel too. He stared down at his blue attire. Meh…he'll change later. Two arms snaked around his stomach and held him tight. "Hello Kurama" Said male squealed and hugged him tighter.

Kuwabara turned in his lovers' arms to see Kurama staring back at him. "Kuwa-chan!" The taller red head patted his lovers' head. "Lets go sit and wait in the lobby for the others."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Kurama sit still!" The green eyed beauty pouted at his boyfriend. "What's taking them so long? I wanna leave _now_!" Sighing, Kuwabara turned another page in his book and stared once more at the pages through his glasses.

_Thud Thud Crash_

Kurama giggled at Hiei, on the floor. Kuwabara didn't even look up. "You're late" Standing up, Hiei bowed, long ungelled hair in a ponytail, spilling over his shoulders. "I'm sorry! But Keiko couldn't find her favorite dress! I'm so sorry" "Your fiancée is most unlady-like." Hiei blushed. "But I still love her"

Kuwabara snorted. "Someone has to…" Just then said fiancée came strolling through the lobby, long beautiful dress that filled in all the right places. Or…it _would_ be beautiful if it was white with pictures of knives and "ketchup" stains. She smiled at Kurama. "Kurama" He smiled back and hugged her. "Keiko!"

The girl turned bored eyes to Kuwabara. "Kuwabara" He glanced up at her "Hn"

She glared. "So rude"

He glared back. "So crass"

To prevent a future fight Hiei piped up. "Uh...where's Yusuke?"

Keiko turned to her lover and shrugged "Last I saw of him he was with Koenma" Kurama groaned. "AW MAN! Now we'll never get to leave!"

Keiko started cracking her knuckles and Genkai came through the lobby, warm smile on her face. "Hello children. Off to get into trouble?"

Kuwabara shivered. He liked it better when she was acting like a hard ass on the set. This sugary sweet grandma version was creepy as fuck. Hiei offered a sheepish smile. "Just the movies" Genkai smiled more brightly and walked to the door "Have fun children!" Keiko shivered.

Kurama was bouncing in his seat when Koenma came into the lobby, back first. They found out why when Yusuke came through, lips locked on his. Kuwabara lifted his glasses and rubbed at his eyes in agitation. "You horny fuck bunnies! Cant you go three seconds without sex!"

Koenma pulled his lips from Yusuke's and grinned. "Aw don't be such a sour puss!" Yusuke hauled his gym bag over his shoulder. "It's funny. That they'd give such a prudish book worm like you the part of the idiot."

The red head snorted. "I'm just good at acting" Hiei fidgeted. "Can we get going?" Koenma poked Hiei in his forehead. "And you! They gave you the part of some hard ass cold bastard. But you're technically a –" Koenma didn't finish his sentence, because behind Hiei was his fiancée, looking murderous and quite deadly. "When you're such a nice guy!"

Hiei beamed. "Thanks Koenma" Kuwabara stood and stretched. "They gave the part of a cool reserved man to him" he jerked a thumb at his hyper lover, who was bouncing from foot to foot, eager to go out.

Yusuke fixed his short plaid skirt. "Let's go before Kurama explodes." Koenma laughed and put his shades on. "Yes, lets."

Kuwabara closed his book and slipped his hand into Kurama's, leading them outside.

On the way out, Koenma snuck his hand under Yusuke's skirt, making him moan.

Hiei stuttered at his lover to stop fighting when Kuwabara complained about them lagging behind.

Behind the scenes indeed…

**End**

LMAO. I basically used this as an excuse to make them all OOC. Lol. I think I did a pretty good job I guess ... Imma make more of these little Behind The Scenes thingies.

Well I hope u liked it! Read and review my minions!

Laterz Dudette


	16. Define Me

Ok. Here is another Behind The Scenes. Why? Because I have writers block and can't focus. Good ol' OOC does the heart good…

**Define Me**

100…101…102…103… "Kurama!" Grargh! Should he turn around? Probably not. 104…105…106 "I know you hear me. What? Too scared to look at your other half?" The red head whipped around to glare into golden eyes. "I'm not afraid of you Yoko! You're just jealous because I have more parts than you" Then he dramatically flipped his hair in Yoko's face. "And you are not my other half."

The woman scoffed. "It's a shame. They have a woman playing the aggressive alter ego of a man." Kurama set the brush down, too upset to continue. "Yeah. _As_ a man. I think you play the part quite well, being a man I mean. All you attract is girls anyway." It was only because of his acting skills that Kurama was able to hold in his squeal. Yoko's red face was just too wonderful!

"Kurama?" "Squee!" Yoko bit her bottom lip when Kurama glomped Kuwabara. All the things he said were true and it upset her. A lot. "Hey Kuwabara." He smiled and tilted his glasses a bit. "Hello Yoko. You did great today. Have a nice day" then he left, a chattering Kurama at his side.

Standing alone in Kurama's dressing room, Yoko brushed back her silver hair and gazed into the mirror. A woman, playing the aggressive alter ego of a man, _as_ a man. She fidgeted. Maybe it was time to change. Cut her hair, change her wardrobe and get a new role. All those other woman get parts as beautiful ladies in distress. Or sexy spies.

Then she thought of Keiko. A damsel in distress on the screen. A regular dyke off screen, even with a boyfriend. Yoko chuckled and watched her lips smile in the mirror. Keiko was awesome. She didn't let her acting define her, or keep her down.

She punched the mirror and smirked as it shattered. The pain was a light stinging and didn't bother her much. She looked around in Kurama's dressing room, making sure no one was near, and then she jumped and squealed. Broken glass crunched under her feet as she exited the room and closed the door.

Kukuku…

"Yoko…?" Quickly, she hid her bloody hand in her pocket and turned to face her other half, Kurama. "Hmmm?" She was too happy to let some twerp bother her. "I'm kinda sorry for what I said, even if it was true. " He grinned at her. His teeth were too…white …argh..."The rest of us are goin' to get sumfin to eat. Since you're not here that often, you barely eat with us. So come. Now."

And he grabbed her hand and started to lead her down the hall, and then he stopped. "Oh! I left my wallet in the room. Be right back." "Yeah yeah…."

Interesting…Wait…was he going to the room? As in his _dressing_ room?

"MY MIRROR! Yoko!"

"On second thought, I'm not hungry Kura-_chan_. Later" And she darted down the hall.

**End**

Meepit. It's been a month since I posted anything here. Or…sumfin. ANYWAY. I promise new material soon. (smiles) hope u liked it.

It was very short I know….but im not feelin too well and it was in my brain.

Laterz Dudette


	17. Anime

I'm Obsessed.

Hiei/Kuwabara/Kurama

**Anime**

Kurama held the napkin to his quivering lips. "No...Don't go!" he whispered.

A girl with long orange hair was singing a beautiful song.

Kurama's green eyes filled with tears. "No! Yuuri-san!"

A blonde boy on the t.v. screen held a green haired girl, both crying.

"I love you Hippo!"

"Yuuri-san!"

Kurama blew his nose and wiped his eyes angrily. It wasn't fair! Why did Yuuri-san have to go away? Now Hippo will be all alone. Love was so unfair!

The fox heard the sound of a lock opening and paused the DVD. He changed the channel to some American cartoon when his lovers walked in.

"Kurama. I smell tears. Why are you crying?" Kurama scowled in his head. _Damn it Hiei…_ "You're crying Kurama?" Kuwabara was instantly at his side.

Kurama's mind went on vacation. _Damn it! Think! Think!_ Kurama really didn't want his lovers to know that he'd been crying because of a children's cartoon. With mermaids no less!

"I just missed you so much!" He whispered and hugged Kuwabara around his waist, hiding his face. Hiei snorted. "Liar! Now tell us what made you so upset. Or where it hurts. Or what you broke."

Kuwabara patted Kurama's head and said angrily. "He missed us! Is that so hard for you to accept? And Kurama can take care of himself. Besides, you're the one who usually breaks things anyway!"

"I do not break things!"

"You destroyed the kitchen!"

Hiei glared at his human lover. "Don't start with me human."

Kurama stiffened. Kuwabara and Hiei must've been in a super bad mood, if the argument escalated _this_ fast! Hiei had called Kuwabara 'Human' that usually meant he was going to be mending a few wounds.

Kurama instantly felt bad. This all started because of him. All because he didn't want them to know about the DVD, that he could watch any other time. He could set aside sometime and be with his loved ones.

But then something miraculous happened, something extremely rare. Hiei dropped his glare and so did Kuwabara. They seemed to be communicating silently. They both turned to him after a few seconds of silence. "We are going to go lie down for the day," Hiei's eye stared into him, making his face feel hot. "Come"

Kurama turned his green eyes to the floor, struggling to ignore his lover's lustful gazes. "I'll uh, join you two in a minute. I think I just need a moment to myself"

He could sense their confusion, but they must have believed him. He heard Hiei's footsteps on the stairs and Kuwabara squeezed him and let go, his steps joining Hiei's.

…

Now he was all alone again.

Alone.

He pressed 'Play'

Three women were fading away on the beach, waving happily. They faded away into sparkles and moonlight.

Kurama felt his eyes burning again, the tears building. "Yuuri-san…" he whispered, mindful of the two upstairs.

The green haired girl in the blonde's arms was crying and fading away too.

"I'll never forget you Hippo! I'll come back and I'll be stronger and it'll be ok"

Kurama wiped a few tears from his face.

"Yuuri-san!" Cried Hippo.

"I'll never let go. I love you so much Hippo" And she finally faded away.

"Yuuri-san!"

Kurama felt his heart get heavy. Oh poor Hippo and Yuuri-san! True love always gets destroyed! So unfair!

The song had ended and the sun rose over the sea, the water shining from the light.

With tears in his eyes, arms still holding a girl that was no longer there, Hippo whispered, his voice heavy, full of maturity and hard emotion. "Yuuri-san…Sayonara…"

Kurama paled and started crying outright. "Noooo" he moaned. He stomped his feet and started sobbing.

**At the top of the stairs…**

"That was…"

"Disturbing"

"What kind of a name is Hippo anyway?"

"Kurama was crying over that? It's a cartoon!"

"Ssshh! He might hear you shrimp"

"This is so wrong"

"Hush! Lots of people cry over…cartoons…"

"Convincing"

"Shut it! Let's go before he sees us"

"I didn't think I could look at this any longer anyway. It's like a soap opera"

"Or a train wreck in slow motion"

**End**

This is a real anime. Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch! (Pure)

And it's ok to cry over an anime! I cried when Maes from fullmetal alchemist died.

And when Rock Lee from Naruto got his limbs crushed.

And when Nephlite from Sailormoon died.

And when I thought Kuwabara was dead.

And a bunch of other times I cant remember **(smiles)**

Yes this was crappy. OOC and all that. But I had to do something. I was going insane.

Don't…HURT me…

Laterz Dudette


End file.
